Tower of Science
The Tower of Science is a location in Castlevania and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. It is a tower entirely centered on anachronistic technology for the time when both games take place. Overview Everything about the area is completely out of place for the year of 1844 to 1852. It has laser turrets set to fire at any intruders! Conveyor belts are set up as walkways. In some parts of the stage there are glass pods you can look in to see what looks like to be little cellular lifeforms. Like the Tower of Ruins, this stage has no background history, and is only put here for the sole purpose of gameplay. Interestingly, in Legacy of Darkness each room is marked with a roman numeral number. As a stage, it goes back to the basic platforming. Players will be doing a lot of running, dodging, and timing their jumps as they avoid hurt blocks (10 Dpts, 15 Dpts for the spike blocks), lightning rods (10 Dpts), and laser turrets that will blow you. In Castlevania 64, the biggest threat is platforming in the first room without getting electrocuted. And for those in Legacy of Darkness who are able to pass those trials will eventually meet up with the Crystal Laser of Doom. This enemy has no attacks, and will instead summon other laser turrets to eliminate any intruders that may pose a threat. A barrier surrounds the Crystal Laser of Doom, and can only be broken by destroying the turrets around it. Visited by Cornell-screen.jpg|Cornell Lod-carrie(AL).png|Carrie Fernandez Cv64-offart29.jpg|Carrie Fernandez (C64) Ignored by Lod-reinhardt.gif|Reinhardt Schneider Cv64-offart56.jpg|Reinhardt Schneider (C64) Lod-offart21.jpg|Henry Oldrey Enemy Data ''Castlevania Legacy of Darkness Items Castlevania ''Findings differ for each difficulty, but this is the chart for if you were playing Normal difficulty. It also assumes that you didn't pick up any items dropped from monsters. *''White Jewel '×3 *Contracts '×0'' ''Legacy of Darkness *White Jewel '×3 *Contracts '×1'' Secrets *After you use the Science Key2, go through the doors, then go straight ahead through another door. Turn right. Out in the distance you can see a torch placed on top of a platform. If you jump to the spinning wheel that you see below you’ll land on an invisible floor that will take you all the way to that torch. There is also a box next to the torch that can be destroyed for more supplies! (Castlevania 64 only) *In room VI, there are control panels that surround the Crystal Laser of Doom. If you examine the first one you see you’ll receive a reward of 300 Gold. (Legacy of Darkness only) *In room VI, there are control panels that surround the Crystal Laser of Doom. Standing at door VII, if you examine the first control panel left of it you’ll receive a reward of Sun Card. (Legacy of Darkness only) *In room VI, there are control panels that surround the Crystal Laser of Doom. Standing at door VII, if you examine the first control panel right of it you’ll receive a reward of Roast Chicken. (Legacy of Darkness only) *In room II there will be a cage that fall down & traps you in for a few seconds. By using the speed-jump technique along with a simple baseball slide you can completely make it to the other side of that cage all-together before it traps you in. (Legacy of Darkness only) *In room V, the laser cannons won’t fire at you if your screen isn’t displaying them. (Legacy of Darkness only) Trivia *Interestingly enough, in the first room of the stage you can destroy the hurt blocks that come out of the machine. *You can accidentally (or willingly) crush your hands between two conveyors by cliff-hanging, though it’s not recommended to try it since the aftermath is you falling into an abyss. (10 Dpts + Death) *'''Carrie Fernandez: '''In Room III, Carrie’s small size allows her to baseball slide right under any turret fire. *The music stops playing entirely once Crystal Laser of Doom is destroyed. To start playing it again you must save then reload, or proceed to the next stage. (Legacy of Darkness only) Category:Towers Category:Castlevania 64 Locations Category:Legacy of Darkness Locations